


I'm Just Curious (Is It Serious?)

by CaptainVampireKing



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cheating, Drabble, Eventual Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Major Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Minor Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Not Rachel Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rachel Amber/Chloe Price - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Rachel Amber Lives, Short Chapters, Writer's Block, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainVampireKing/pseuds/CaptainVampireKing
Summary: Reminiscing with a broken heart isn't a good thing. Especially when the cause of that broken heart keeps coming back. How do you handle that? Like anyone else would. With alcohol and the feeling of betrayal clouding your judgment. (AU where Chloe doesn't know Max, but finds out about Rachel and Frank. Based off a song by Hayley Kiyoko. May update summary down the line.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank any higher power out there for blessing us with someone as wonderfully gay as Hayley Kiyoko. This story is based off of her new song 'Curious'. Starts off as implied past/FWB (friends with benefits) Amberprice and eventually shifts over to Pricefield. You can consider this story an AU where Chloe found out sooner about Rachel and Frank and she doesn't know Max. Oh, and Frank is closer to their age. Let's say 23.
> 
> The structure of this story will be short increments. If you don't know what I mean by that, then check out 'I'm What You Need' by LightTheWayAhead (found on fanfiction.net). The chapters will be short but [hopefully] updated frequently. I have hope that THIS will finally be something that breaks my everlasting writer's block.
> 
> Finally, this story will start as a sort of parallel to the music video to 'Curious' and then branch off at some point.
> 
> Now, enjoy!

~*~*~*~

~Yeah, I need a drink

Whiskey ain't my thing

But shit is all good

I can handle things- like I wish that you would...~

*Chloe*

Chloe sighed as she made her way up the stairs from the parking lot. She had one hand shoved in her pocket and the other holding a cigarette to her lips. Even though she was a fair distance from the entrance, she could still hear the bass thudding from the inside of the pool area. If she looked up, she could see the strobe lights pulsing. Bright and inviting. Reds, greens, yellows flashed behind the windows.

She neared the double doors and flicked her cigarette onto the ground, using the heel of her boot to snuff it out. The cherry died against the sidewalk and Chloe kept walking.

Slipping through the double doors, Chloe found herself face to face with the official entryway to the party going on just beyond. A few familiar faces here and there but Chloe had no intentions of mingling. She made her way past the tables and ducked into the curtains. On the other side were tens of hundreds more teens thrashing, swimming, or chatting up their friends. Now that she was inside, she could tell the song blasting through the speakers was the usual generic remix you'd hear at just about every party with a DJ. She scoffed.

Her eyes scanned the party and landed on the other side of the pool. The alcohol table. An oddly comforting sensation of relief washed over her. There was no way she was going to do this sober. Not if she could avoid it.

/Thank God for unsupervised, over-funded Vortex Club parties./

~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2!

~*~*~*~

*Rachel*

"Seriously?"

Rachel was seated in the back of a taxi, having taken out her small makeup case to check her reflection. "One second." How they ended up with such a rude driver, she wouldn't know. But considering that Frank's RV was out of commission for the time being, she couldn't really complain.

Rachel took the powder applicator and dabbed it in the powder, following suit around her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. She heard the driver huff in annoyance as her boyfriend came around to her side.

Frank smiled good naturedly. "C'mon, you're beautiful."

Rachel chuckled softly as she tucked the case away and opened up the door. She slid out easily and took Frank's hand, closing the door behind her. The taxi kicked into gear and wheeled around to exit the parking lot. Frank rolled his eyes and pulled Rachel closer to wrap his arms around her waist, guiding her towards the entrance.

As they made their way to the stairs, Rachel nearly caught a glimpse of a familiar truck parked down the lot. While her brain registered the presence and her heart started to race, she refused to turn and confirm her suspicions.

It wasn't like the truck was left there purposely for her to see it, anyway.

~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~

*Max*

Any other time, she would be anywhere else. Max hated parties. Especially Vortex Club parties. There was nothing she enjoyed about being around sweaty intoxicated party-goers that didn't know how to keep their hands to themselves.

And yet, here she was. All because her friend Dana waved a few greenbacks and asked Max to come take pictures of the party for the Vortex Club newsletter on Monday. She hated to stoop so low, but a girl's gotta eat.

Currently, Max stood near the pool. She had her camera up to her eyes to frame the shot of the DJ stand she wanted to get, along with as many students as she could get. Some of them caught sight of Max and threw up peace signs just as she pressed the shutter button. She was glad they couldn't see her roll her eyes. But at least the shot came out nice.

Max wandered around, closer to the entrance to get a few pictures of her friends. They made silly faces, gestures with their hands, or posed with one another. They even asked Max to give them copies of the pictures once they were scanned for the newsletter. She promised she'd do her best.

As Max turned around in search of more photo opts, who should walk in but Rachel Amber.

~*~*~*~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter because it was 2 AM when I wrote this and I couldn't sleep.

~*~*~*~

*Rachel*

Rachel was almost surprised to see Max Caulfield at a Vortex Club party. She knew her from her Photography class. While they didn't talk much, there was still the occasional "hey" or "hi" whenever they passed each other in the hall.

Nonetheless, that didn't stop her from exchanging a smile with the aspiring photographer.

"Mind if I take your picture?" Max offered. She held up her camera. "It's for the newsletter."

"Sure." Rachel said.

Frank's arm firm around her waist and Rachel's head resting on his shoulder, Max took the shot. The polaroid whirred out of the slot and Max inched up beside Rachel to show them the picture.

"You've got a great eye." Frank complimented, and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I'll get you a copy of it if you want." Max said.

"That'll be awesome. Thanks, Max."

Max gave her a smile and, with a wave, made her way towards the more clustered area of the pool to get more pictures of the shit-faced ravers.

~*~*~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a small dash of Pricefield before the drama ensues.

~*~*~*~

*Chloe*

She was down to her third glass of whiskey by now. The dull yet warm buzz hummed through her nerves and in the back of her mind. She was making small, awkward, but decent conversation with the woman serving the drinks. She was kinda cute, and Chloe liked the way the red strobe light highlighted and accentuated her features when it flashed.

Chloe downed her glass and set it back on the table. Her head bobbed lightly to the music and she looked towards the crowd. So many people with too much time on their hands. Did they ever feel like they were running out of time? Did they ever once take a step back and think about their life and what they were doing with it?

No, probably not. Because just about everyone here was a rich prick who didn't give a damn about anything but the money coming from their daddies and mommies' pockets. That's what Chloe thought anyway.

She saw a girl. She wasn't partying, but she was taking pictures. She took pictures of the DJ stand, the students, the graffiti sprayed on the wall. At one point, the lights were an oceanic blue and she saw the girl drowned in its color. Saw her drowned in the color as she looked at the pictures she was taking. And that very face drowned in the color looked like she didn't want to be here either.

Chloe decided she was cute, too.

~*~*~*~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time to get into what this whole story is actually about!

~*~*~*~

*Chloe*

Chloe watched said cute girl wander over to the entrance and snap a few photos of some kids she must've known, considering the way their expressions lightened and how they engaged in brief conversation when she approached.

All the while she was standing there, Chloe saw someone enter. She knew a few people at this party, but this someone she knew very well.

The cute girl turned toward this someone and her boyfriend. And took a picture. They talked a bit and the girl walked away, her camera clutched in her hands to her chest. Chloe stopped following her and left her gaze on Rachel Amber. Her hand tightened around the shot glass. The alcohol burned intensely in her system, fueled by the fire of her anger.

Rachel was the reason she was here. Rachel was the reason for all of this. Still, she wasn't quite ready to confront her. Not yet. If she could catch her alone, away from her boyfriend, that would be her chance. There was no way she was going to let her leave without her telling the truth.

~*~*~*~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I didn't get to update the past couple days, you'll have three chapters coming at you throughout the day! 1/3.

~*~*~*~

*Rachel*

She'd been partying for a bit, now. Switching from dancing with her friends to pulling Frank off to the side so they could dance alone. She hadn't had anything to drink yet, but she knew she'd have to soon. There was so much body heat collecting in the air and she could feel the sweat starting to develop on her forehead.

And across the pool, she saw colors. Blue that blended with blue, red that turned blue to purple, and yellow that turned blue to green. The colors were mesmerizing... and also a bad sign. Because Rachel recognized that blue. It sent shivers down her spine and she hated to admit that she knew the truck outside was the one she thought it was.

She watched that blue - more like the girl that /possessed/ the blue - and felt her heart race in her chest. Her mind whirring in its rapidly growing panicked state, she bit her lip.

There's no way... Has she seen me yet?

They haven't talked in weeks. Rachel could recall the last conversation she had with Chloe, and her phone suddenly felt heavier in her pocket.

~*~*~*~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3.

~*~*~*~

*Rachel*

She asked Chloe to come over, all those weeks ago. Things hadn't quite kicked off with Frank yet. They'd only known each other a few months at the time but she still felt something there for him. She didn't think he'd replace Chloe though.

Ignorance sure was bliss back then.

And maybe Chloe had known something was up when she still came over per Rachel's request. Maybe she knew something was up when Rachel almost didn't return her kiss because wasn't that what she was invited over there for? /Maybe/ she /knew/ something was up when Rachel got her turn and she couldn't return the favor.

Rachel wouldn't let her believe the fact that she was only starting to use Chloe as a relief mechanism as opposed to a partner like she knew Chloe wanted. She hinted to it occasionally.

And when she had solidified her relationship with Frank, when she wasn't ready for him but still needed /something/...

Chloe didn't come that time.

~*~*~*~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/3.

~*~*~*~

*Chloe*

Chloe knew Rachel was aware of her presence. In her peripheral, she could see her trying to nonchalantly glance in her direction. Even from a distance she knew that perfect frame and naturally concentrated expression. Though, now, she had that look saying she wanted to come over. Chloe secretly hoped she wouldn't, but then she would have come here for no reason. All she wanted was an answer. An official one.

Sometimes it made Chloe sick to her stomach how badly she wanted to throw her fans up in a "fuck-it-all" manner and answer once more to Rachel's beck and call. As much as she missed those hands scaling her body... She didn't want her feelings played with. Chloe'd put up with enough bullshit in her life and there was no way she was going to let the one she used to call "lover" parade around with her boyfriend in her shitshow.

Chloe absently traced her finger along the rim of her shot glass. She mumbled along to the song playing now. It was loud; pulsing and alive. Chloe felt the beat threading along her nerves and wanting her to get up and dance. It wasn't often she missed out on a good thrash opportunity. She'd give the DJ some credit, he sure knew how to-

"Hey..."

~*~*~*~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New set of lyrics!

~*~*~*~

~You been out of reach

Could you explain, I think that you should

What you been up to,

Who's been loving you good..?~

*Rachel*

Rachel didn't know what to expect when Chloe turned to face her, but it definitely wasn't the small smile she was wearing when their eyes met. Chloe dropped her hand from her glass and rested on her elbow against the table.

"Hey." she replied casually.

She also didn't think the relief that washed through her system was justified.

"Thought you didn't like Vortex Club parties?" Rachel said. She nodded her head towards the rest of the party.

Chloe chuckled. "I don't." she said. "A friend invited me, figured I'd come by to shut him up."

Rachel nodded along to her explanation. Her lips folded in for a second before she spoke again. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've, uh... I've been good." Chloe said.

The way Chloe glanced away from her and the way her lips slightly pouted as she answered told Rachel otherwise.

"What about you?"

~*~*~*~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I don't think I'll be able to get out all four chapters I owe you lovely readers, but I will do my best! 1/4.

~*~*~*~

*Chloe*

Okay, so she knew she didn't have it in her to be cold to Rachel. She hoped the whiskey would give her a bit of liquid courage at least. All it did, though, was make her think somewhat rationally. At least rational enough to be civil. She was only half surprised at the casual air she was giving off.

"I guess I've been alright." Rachel answered Chloe's question with a soft chuckle.

"Done anything interesting?" Chloe wondered and partially hoped Rachel would catch on to her double meaning.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Either she picked up on what Chloe meant, or she was joking herself. And by the teasing grin playing at her lips, she'd say she was joking.

"Well, you know me." Chloe said after a second. "Nothing interesting about being couped up in the house all day."

/Nothing interesting at all about constantly thinking about how their used to be someone else in your bed... About how cold it is now.../

~*~*~*~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the absences, I've been catching up on college work xD I'm gonna get out as many chapters as I can.

~*~*~*~

*Rachel*

Rachel knew that Chloe wasn't telling her something. Though, given the circumstance, she didn't really have any place to be a hypocrite. She couldn't blame Chloe, either. She was becoming distant.

"Could've always asked me to come over..." Rachel said. She didn't bother to close the implication left in her sentence. The brief twitch of Chloe's upper lip told her she probably should have.

"Nah, you're a busy person. What with school and all that bullshit..." Chloe's words fell to a mumble when she looked down at her boots.

Rachel rested her hand on the table, mere inches away from Chloe's. "I'd never be too busy for you, Che."

Chloe's gaze flickered to Rachel's hand. It was daring to move closer, daring to touch even the slightest bit of her fingertips-

~*~*~*~


	13. Chapter 13

~*~*~*~

*Chloe*

"Rachel!"

Chloe and Rachel simultaneously looked towards the source of the voice. Chloe's expression twisted up in disgust while Rachel's nearly became one of disappointment. Victoria Chase was coming their way, her steps only mildly drunken.

"Hey, Victoria." Rachel greeted. She dropped her hand from the table.

"How long have you been here?" Victoria's words slurred ever so slightly.

"Uh, maybe almost an hour?"

"And you didn't bother to cone drink with me?" Victoria pouted, though she finally seemed to notice that there was someone else there. She looked Chloe up and down. "Price?"

Chloe raised a hand in a general fashion. "In the flesh."

"Who invited you here?" Victoria said.

"I did." Rachel stepped in before Chloe could think to answer, and yet it sounded so casual and unrushed. She knew that no matter who Chloe said invited her, it wouldn't matter to Victoria.

Victoria huffed in distaste but said nothing more on the matter. She grabbed Rachel by her wrist and started to lead her away. "Whatever, you gotta come join us in the VIP area." she said. "You still sound sober which means you gotta catch up!"

"Well, I was kinda talking to-"

"It's alright." Chloe said. She stood from the table. "Think I might head home. You have fun, though. Okay?"

~*~*~*~


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return of Super Max!

~*~*~*~

*Max*

As time wore on, the party was getting to the point where Max almost couldn't stand the growing smell of chlorine, sweat, alcohol, and God knows what else. She was almost tempted to go tell Dana she had some kind of family emergency going on and had to leave early. She was getting tired anyway and just thinking about her bed was making her drool.

At most, she at least wanted something to drink. The temperature in the pool area was suffocating and she imagined for a brief moment the water in the pool evaporating. The party would be over, and she could go home. But she knew that was too much to ask for. She was aware of the alcohol table nearby.

/Do they at least have water..?/ she thought. It would be common sense for them to have something non-alcoholics could drink.

But this was a Vortex Club party. She wouldn't be surprised if the bartender laughed in her face and told her to go find a water fountain. Dick move, but these people didn't give a damn.

Max made her rounds again. She figured she'd get in a few more pictures and then take a risk at the makeshift bar for a break.

~*~*~*~


	15. Chapter 15

~*~*~*~

*Chloe*

And long after Rachel had been whisked away by Victoria with barely even a glance over her shoulder, Chloe shoved her hand into her pocket and sighed. She blew it. She lied when she said she was going to leave; she didn't want to yet. Well, she did, but that was besides the point. She didn't want to leave until she resolved something with Rachel. Her heart and mind wouldn't be at ease until she did.

So she sat at the same place at the drink table watching everyone lose their minds to the song that just started playing. Chloe knew this song, she used to listen to it all the time when she was younger. She sang along under her breath as the bartender slid her another drink. Maybe only a few more would do the trick...

Chloe was more than aware that she couldn't lose herself too much in her drinking. Not only would it look pathetic, but it would impair her ability to confront Rachel. She wanted just enough for courage and not too much to fuck it all up. Hence why she resented the fact that she had built up such a good tolerance for alcohol in that moment.

She downed the shot and put it down, barely glancing up at the figure that appeared in her peripheral. The figured leaned over the counter and waved the bartender over.

"Um, do you have any water?"

/Water?/

~*~*~*~


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll visit Max again next chapter, I just wanted to split Chloe's POV into two parts.

~*~*~*~

*Chloe*

/Who walks up to a bartender and asks for water at a party?/

Still, the bartender flashed a friendly smile and retrieved a bottle of water from an ice bucket under the table. When she passed it over, Chloe turned her attention fully to this mysterious person only to see it was the cute girl she saw earlier.

/Well, that explains a lot./

She had her camera hanging around her neck, and wasn't aware of Chloe's staring as she opened the bottle and tilted her head back to drink. Chloe knew she was being a bit pervy when she took in the curve of this girl's neck, but it was something her nearly drunken mind couldn't help.

/...I should say something./

"Hey, come here often?"

/Okay. What the fuck? Way to set the bar for the creeper scale./

The girl looked over at her with her eyes slightly wide and an eyebrow quirked. "Excuse me?"

Chloe sat up straighter. Maybe she could save this situation... With another cliché. "I only ask because this doesn't seem like your kinda scene."

Yep. She was gonna bomb this.

~*~*~*~


	17. Chapter 17

~*~*~*~

*Max*

This wouldn't be the first time someone at the party spoke to Max, most definitely with intentions to either get her number or get in her pants. Or both if they thought they were lucky.

This would be, however, the first time someone spoke to Max and she thought they were attractive. She also didn't think this girl was trying to get her alone just so she could slip her tongue down her throat. At least, she hoped she wasn't.

"I'm-I'm sorry," the girl said. "I'm fucking this up, aren't I?"

Max smiled. "No. Actually, you're doing a lot better than literally everyone else at this party."

"Well that's because everyone else at this party is a sleaze." the girl said, mirroring her smile.

This time, Max laughed. "I'll give you that one." she agreed. She turned her body towards the girl. "I'm Max."

"Chloe." Chloe stuck her hand out and Max took it.

"So, for real," Chloe said, leaning onto the table. "What is a girl like you doing at a party like this?"

"My friend paid me to take pictures." Max gestured to her camera. "I'm sure you've seen me wandering around at least once."

"I did, bit I didn't want to seem weird if I said so." Chloe chuckled.

~*~*~*~


	18. Chapter 18

~*~*~*~

*Chloe*

Okay, so this girl was way cuter up close. Chloe could just barely make out the freckles on her face whenever the yellow strobe light came on. And the way she didn't shy away from Chloe at her awkward attempt at conversation was a plus in her book.

"Honestly, I probably wouldn't have taken this job if I didn't need the money." Max said. She took another sip of her water.

"Sounds fair. Vortex Club parties are a sham for anyone who's not in the club or doesn't have a lot of money." Chloe said.

"Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?" Max said. "Obviously you hate them as much as I do."

A small smile crossed Chloe's face and she looked down at her glass. "I, uh, came here to confront someone. But... I don't have the balls to do it yet."

"Are they an ex or something?"

"You could say that." Chloe looked back up at Max. "It started out as a 'friends with benefits' kind of deal. After a while, we were sorta considering taking things further." Chloe sighed heavily. "Then she went and found a boyfriend without telling me."

"That... I'm sorry. I can imagine how much that pissed you off." Max said.

For once, Chloe was happy she didn't get a big reaction for saying 'she'.

~*~*~*~


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the lyrics change!

~*~*~*~

*Max*

"Yeah, well, whaddya gonna do?" Chloe said. She shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm used to people fucking me over. Literally and figuratively."

Max breathed in and held it for a second. "I'm sure whoever fucked you over missed out on a great opportunity."

Chloe laughed and shook her head. "So nice of you to say considering we just met each other."

"Like I said, you're a lot better than most here." Max said. "Hell, some of my friends are here and even they're assholes when they're wasted."

"I like to think I'm a chill drunk." Chloe said.

"I hardly drink at all. The most I've had is a few sips at a dinner party and a wine cooler when I spent the night at my cousin's house." Max said.

"Yep, kinda figured you weren't a heavy drinker when you asked for a /water/." Chloe teased.

"Shut up." Max laughed and shoved her shoulder playfully.

~*~*~*~


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20! We made it! This story actually is helping with my writer's block a LOT! Also, I'd like to let you guys know that I've officially created a Twitter (CaptainVampireK) and a Facebook page (Captain Vampire King) so you all can follow me and get updates on what's going down :) So feel free to follow those!
> 
> Also, I gotta double up on the lyrics for the next chapter because I miscalculated. So one set here, one set in the next.

~*~*~*~

~I'm just on the floor, I'm like a model

Been looking through the texts and all the photos

But don't you worry, I can handle it

No, don't you worry, I can handle it...~

~*One week ago...*~

*Chloe*

Chloe hung upside down on the roof of her truck. She was parked in American Rust, or her home away from hell as she liked to call it. She had a baseball bat resting on her stomach in her hands and various junk scattered about her truck.

That day, nothing was really safe from her warpath.

She inhaled deeply and shut her eyes. She had too much in her to get out, and no proper way to c vent it. Unless she went after the source of her anger, and even that probably couldn't be enough. Because there would always be her.

She came here to get away and the thoughts still followed. The thoughts that asked how could Rachel do this to her? How could she make so many promises knowing she was going to break them. How could she build Chloe up and be so ready to knock her down?

She guessed it was all in the texts. Chloe made the mistake in rereading them after seeing Rachel's betrayal with her own eyes. Everything she worked for ended up being worthless.

~*Continued next chapter...*~


End file.
